Cookie Dough Ice Cream
by Cindylou30
Summary: Pepper tries to get Tony to try cookie dough ice cream for the first time...Pepperony, one-shot!


_A/N This was just something really random I thought of that I had to type up. I typed it up pretty late at night, so I'll go back later and fix any mistakes. BTW, if you don't like cookie dough ice cream, just pretend it says chocolate or something. XD I tried to pick something I though most people like._

_Pepperony! (I really need to write something soon that involves Rhodey-it's weird, he's just so hard to write although fun!)  
><em>

"Hey, do you have any cookie dough ice cream?" Pepper asked, opening the refrigerator door and peeking inside. Tony shrugged as he entered the kitchen, setting down the computer he'd been working on for a teacher at the Academy and taking a seat on one of the swivel stools behind the counter.

"How would I know?" Tony asked, setting his elbow on the counter and propping his chin in the palm of his hand, electric blue eyes watching the redhead peek through the fridge. Pepper's head snapped towards him, and she glared at him.

"Any ice cream fanatic should take tabs on what type of ice cream is in his fridge. Especially if it's cookie dough ice cream."

"I've never had that kind of ice cream, therefore I could care less if it's in Roberta's fridge." Tony blinked in surprise as the intensity of the stare Pepper gave him, her mouth dropping open in shock. "What?"

"You've never had cookie dough ice cream?" Pepper cried, chocolate brown eyes wide as saucers. Confused, Tony slowly shook his head. "Tony, you have not LIVED until you have had cookie dough ice cream!" She turned back to the refrigerator, rummaging through it feverishly until she found a pack of cookie dough and threw it on the counter behind her, doing the same with a tub of vanilla ice cream and slamming the fridge shut. Tony watched in mild interest as Pepper popped the lid off of the ice cream and poured a few chunks of raw cookie dough into it, grabbing a spoon and mixing it.

"You. Here," Pepper commanded, pointing beside her. Tony slipped off of the stool, slowly walking over to her, arms folded and eyebrows raised in expectation. Pepper smirked, handing him the homemade ice cream and a spoon, eagerly awaiting his reaction. Tony picked up the spoon and stared at it, eyeing Pepper suspiciously.

"Uh, you didn't poison this, did you? Because I might want to know if I'm going to die from ice cream poisoning," he said. Pepper growled in frustration, grabbing the spoon and stuffing it in his mouth. Tony spluttered in surprise, jerking the spoon out of his mouth, glaring at the redhead. "Why did you just-oh, wow…tha-that's good…that's really good!" His eyes widened as he actually tasted the ice cream in his mouth, and Pepper grinned.

"I toldja so," she said, smirking. "Now let me have some!" She grabbed for the tub of ice cream, but Tony jerked it away from her, shaking his head.

"Huh-uh, no way. I have seventeen years to make up for with cookie dough ice cream!" he joked, holding the ice cream above his head, out of reach of the redhead. Pepper stood on her tip-toes, the tips of her fingers just brushing Tony's wrist.

"Jerk, lemme see!" Pepper cried, jumping, but Tony only held it higher. Growling, she took a few steps backwards, the inventor watching her actions in confusion. Then she leapt forward and slammed into his chest, knocking them both to the ground in a heap. While Tony was still in shock, Pepper crawled along his chest and reached for the ice cream, grabbing it and letting out a cheer. She tumbled slightly forwards as Tony sat up, keeping a hand on her back to keep the redhead from falling down.

"Okay, I have to admit, I had that coming," Tony laughed as he stood and offered a hand to the girl on the floor. After she was standing, he crossed the room to the drawers, grabbing another spoon and doubling back over to her. Sitting at the stools at the counter, they both dug into the ice cream.

"Why have I never had this before?" Tony asked incredulously. Pepper smirked mischievously at him.

"'Cause you're a mega dork who was married to technology?" she giggled. Tony glared half-heartedly at her and ran his hand through the ice cream, slapping it onto Pepper's arm. With an indignant cry, the redhead retaliated by smearing ice cream all over Tony's shirt. A mini food fight broke out, and they both leapt off of the stools, tossing handfuls of cookie dough and ice cream at each other.

"Hey!" Tony shouted as a glop landed in his brown hair and slid off of his bangs, running in his eyes and down his nose, "you got my hair all sticky! Now it's personal." He grabbed the end of Pepper's tie and pressed it into the cookie ice cream bowl. The redhead glowered at him; that was crossing the line!

"Oh, you'll pay!" Pepper cried, slapping ice cream all over the inventor's face.

The scene Rhodey entered when he finally got home from a history debate looked much like an ice cream war zone. Tony and Pepper were completely covered in ice cream, both laughing and giggling wrecks.

"What-what happened here?" Rhodey asked, shock written all over his face. Pepper giggled, pointing at the mess all around them.

"Tony tried cookie dough ice cream for the first time."

Pepper tried to walk in the sticky mess to get to the sink but she slipped in all of the liquidated ice cream. Tony caught her arm, trying to help steady her, but ended up falling to the ground with her, the redhead landing awkwardly on top of his chest. Tony groaned as Pepper accidentally elbowed him in the ribcage, and she gasped, trying to scramble up but slipping and falling again.

"Sorry Tony!" she squeaked.

"S'okay, Pep. No-ow-harm meant." He pushed himself up with his elbows before slipping again and hitting the ground on his back, Pepper squealing as they landed on the floor with a wet smack. She finally managed to get to her knees, and he helped pull Tony up by his arm to a sitting position. "Thanks," he said, looking up into her eyes, and then he froze. There was something about the way she was gazing at him, her chocolate brown eyes huge and her little smile hypnotizing, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Apparently the feeling was mutual as Pepper didn't break the gaze. They leaned a little closer to each other...

Rhodey coughed into his fist to remind the two he was in fact still in the room. They both started blushing like crazy, scrambling to their feet and muttering excuses a million words per second. A second later the two disappeared as Tony showed Pepper where she could towel down her clothes and comb out her sticky hair with one of his combs. When Tony reappeared, he refused to look Rhodey in the eyes, though the teen couldn't stop smirking at his friend.

"Lovebirds," Rhodey chirped, ducking as a glop of ice cream sailed over his head and smacked into the wall.


End file.
